The Love Story of Dennis and Betsy
by iloveromance
Summary: When his little sister comes to him with advice on her infatuation with a stranger from Seattle, Dennis begins to reminisce about the girl he fell in love with so long ago. Dennis Reed is portrayed by the wonderful David Hyde Pierce in the film.
1. Chapter 1

Dennis Reed chuckled as he watched his kid sister leave his office at Johns Hopkins University.

Leave it to Annie to come to him with a silly theory on fate and destiny.

But he shouldn't have been surprised.

Annie was always a bit of a dreamer, while he, on the other hand, relished the practical side of things.

If there were a brother and sister who were more different, it was Dennis and Annie.

What was she thinking, fantasizing over a stranger who lives in _Seattle_ of all places? It rains nine months of the

year in Seattle!

She was probably right.

She was just experiencing feelings of anxiety about her wedding. But despite that, she was glowing with

happiness.

He was thrilled when she'd announced her engagement to Walter at their parent's house on Christmas Eve.

Walter seemed like a great guy who would be the perfect husband, but Annie would certainly have her hands

full in dealing with Walter's seemingly endless array of allergies.

Suddenly the question she asked him about his relationship with his wife when she walked through the door

resonated in his mind...

"Do you believe in some mystical, cosmic way it was fated?"

His answer had been truthful. "Betsy said we had to break up or get married, so we got married."

Destiny and fate indeed...

As he'd told her, "What people think of as fate is just two neuroses thinking they are a perfect match".

Nothing more.

And he firmly believed that.

There was simply no such thing as fate and destiny.

But now, as he stared out the window of his office, his mind burned with memories...


	2. Chapter 2

**1982, Yale University**

"Oh come on, Man! Don't you ever want to have any fun?" Mark asked.

Dennis rolled his eyes and sipped his iced tea. His roommate was forever trying to set him up with some woman

in the hopes of creating a romance that would surely be the talk of Yale University.

And frankly, Dennis wasn't interested.

He'd come to Yale for one reason and one reason only; to become a great musician. He certainly didn't need a

woman interfering with his dreams.

"I can't believe you want to spend your whole college existence with your nose in a book!" Mark said.

"Well there is an activity that is widely practiced at this school, Mark." Dennis said, not bothering to hide his

agitation. "It's called _studying_. Why don't you try it?"

"Hey, lose the attitude, Reed!" Mark said. "Geez, I'm just trying to help you out!"

Dennis sighed. He hated arguing with Mark, but sometimes his roommate could be downright infuriating.

The guy never studied; hardly went to class as far as Dennis could tell. He couldn't understand it. Why would

anyone spend so much money to attend such an incredible school like Yale and then not even bother to learn

anything?

It was preposterous!

It was also none of his business. If Mark wanted to throw his education away... well that was his problem.

"Look. I'm sorry for snapping at you." He said to Mark. "I'm just not interested in being set up, okay? I've

worked very hard to get into Yale and I need to concentrate on my studies. You understand, don't you?"

Mark shifted uneasily in his chair. "I guess. But you're really missin' out."

"What's so special about this one?" Dennis asked.

At the question, Mark's eyes lit up. "Oh, you've gotta see her, man! Blond hair, beautiful eyes and her body is

just-."

Dennis held up his hand. "All right. I get it. She's attractive, right?"

"Oh, attractive doesn't even begin to describe this chick! She's righteous, Dude!"

Dennis laughed at Mark's fixation with horrible 80's slang. "Righteous, huh? I take it from the way you're talking

about her that this is a good thing. Well I appreciate your concern and while she does sound intriguing, I'm just

not interested. However I do thank you for the offer and perhaps I'll reconsider it in the future."

He stood and gathered his books from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

"You're gonna be sorry, man! She's perfect for you!" He heard Mark yelling as he walked out of the student

center.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advanced Music Appreciation Class, Mid-Afternoon.**

"And here we have what some consider Beethoven's greatest work." The instructor was saying. Immediately

the music room was filled with the strands of an exquisite piece by the masterful composer, bringing sighs and

gasps among the students.

Dennis quickly scribbled some notes, dismayed to find that his usual enthusiasm for this class was faltering.

This was his favorite class; the one that he'd looked foreword to taking ever since he first applied to Yale.

Darn that Mark, putting these ridiculous ideas of a woman into his head!

He'd meant what he'd told his room mate. He simply wasn't interested in meeting any women right now...or

anytime soon for that matter.

That's what dance clubs and bars were for; definitely not his style. Besides... he just didn't have time for-.

"What do you think, Mr. Reed?"

He looked up, horrified when he realized that Professor Noble had been speaking to him.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, it's a wonderful piece." He said, cringing when the room broke out in laughter.

However, Professor Noble was not amused.

"Thank you for your unbiased opinion, Mr. Reed. But I was asking how you would compare Beethoven to

Handel's _Messiah_."

"Ahh... Interesting question indeed!" Dennis said, trying desperately to think of a witty answer. "Both are

certainly masterpieces, but to compare the two is indeed a challenge that I accept!"

"Well, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it, but I'm afraid we're out of time." Professor Noble said. "Perhaps next

class we can discuss the difference between Handel and Beethoven. And I trust, Mr. Reed, that you'll be more

attentive during class lectures in the future."

Suddenly filled with unimaginable humiliation, Dennis looked away.

"Absolutely, Professor Noble. And I do apologize, for I always love listening to your outstanding lectures."

"Well thank you, Mr. Reed. It's nice to know that students appreciate my teaching." Professor Noble smiled. "If

only all my students were as enthusiastic as you."

Normally Dennis would be on Cloud 9 after receiving a compliment from his favorite professor.

But today he had other things on his mind.

He raced back to his dorm and opened the door.

"Hey Mark." He said, relived to find his room mate watching TV. Figures he wouldn't be studying.

"Reed! How's it going?"

"Good, thanks."

"How was class?"

"Um... very insightful. Listen, about what we talked about earlier this afternoon..."

"Forget it, man. You said you're not interested so I won't bug you about it anymore. Sorry if I was a little hyper

about the whole thing."

Dennis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, actually, I've been thinking..."

"What's this girl's name again?"

"Betsy. Betsy Wilcox."

"Betsy Wilcox." Dennis repeated.

"Whoa! Don't tell me you're _interested _now...after that whole scene in the student center?" Mark asked.

"Well..."

"Seriously? You'll do it?"

"Oh what the heck? I mean, it can't be any worse than the dates I had in high school. Although, there weren't

that many..."

"You're going to love this girl, I swear!" Mark said excitedly. He jumped off his bed and picked up the phone. "I

just have to make a few phone calls and I'll get it all set up."

"Great." Dennis said, suddenly wishing he'd never agreed to this.

"Trust me, you won't be sorry." Mark said.

Dennis sighed and sat down at his desk, opening his Advanced Music Appreciation book. "I just hope I'm not

making a big mistake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday Night**

Dennis dressed carefully in a navy sweater and khaki pants. He didn't want to

appear too casual, but he definitely didn't want to be overdressed. That was one

of the essential rules of dating.

Or at least according to _GQ_, a magazine he normally wouldn't read. However, one

weekend, he found himself alone and not in the mood for studying; definitely a

rare moment.

When boredom set in, he picked up a copy of Mark's _GQ_ and began to thumb

through it, suddenly finding interest in a ridiculous article about dating in the 80's.

Every absurd suggestion made him laugh, but the more he read, the more

interesting it became.

Now he stared at himself in the mirror, hoping he would make a good impression

on this woman.

Although honestly, he had no idea why he cared...

It was bound to be a disaster; as was every date he went on.

Still, if going with this woman would make him realize just how important his

education was in relation to finding the "woman of his dreams", then it was all

worth it.

Anything to avoid another humiliating incident like the one he'd experienced in

class with Professor Noble.

But no matter.

In just a few hours, this dreaded date would be over and he would be free to

resume his life.

A glance at his watch told him that he'd better hurry. He'd made dinner

reservations at one of the most elite restaurants in town; The Italian Riviera.

When he'd called to make the reservations, he couldn't help but get the feeling

that the maître'd thought he was a prankster.

But he couldn't really blame the man. After all, what in the world would a college

kid be doing making a dinner reservation at such an exclusive restaurant? The

maître'd probably assumed that the Burger Barn would be a more appropriate

place for a young student to take a girl on a date.

He smirked at the thought.

The maître'd might know the trends of the college kids at Yale University, but he

definitely didn't know Dennis Reed.

**(An Hour Later)**

He pulled his car into the parking space, trying to ignore the nervous feeling that

entered his chest.

This was ridiculous! It was just a silly date! And a _blind_ date at that!

So why was he so apprehensive?

He got out of the car and headed into the large women's dorm. His hand shook

slightly as he glanced at the room number that he'd written on the small piece of

paper that was now worn from repeated folding and unfolding; Definitely a sign

of nervousness.

As he neared Betsy's dorm room, his nervousness increased and when he arrived

at the door, he had the most ridiculous urge to turn around and go back home.

Instead he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called a woman's voice in the distance.

Within seconds, the door was opened.

"Hi! You must be Dennis! I'm Betsy. Mark's told me so much about you. Won't you

come in?" She said.

But Dennis could only stare... transfixed at the sight before him.

Mark had been completely wrong about this woman! She wasn't attractive at all.

She was stunning...


	5. Chapter 5

"So, are you coming in or aren't you?" Betsy laughed.

"What? Oh... Yes, well... Thank you." Dennis said stepping into the dorm room

which looked surprisingly as dull as his own.

"My, this certainly is a nice place you have here." He said, fully aware of the

nervousness that filled his voice.

"It is? I-I mean, thanks!" Betsy said. "I always thought that it was pretty drab to

be honest."

"Oh... Well... maybe a little, but it's still nice." Dennis said with a nervous laugh.

Betsy grinned. "Boy, when Mark said you were shy, he wasn't kidding!"

"He said that?" Dennis asked, feeling a slight irritation toward his roommate.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Betsy said with a smile. "I think shyness is a nice quality

in a guy."

"You do?" he asked in disbelief.

"Most of the guys that I go out with think they are God's gift to women." She said

with a roll of her eyes.

"So... Do you date a lot?" Dennis asked, already knowing the answer.

A beautiful woman like Betsy must have dates lined up for months on end.

"Actually, no." Betsy said. "I'm really trying to concentrate on my education."

"Really?" Dennis asked, sitting down in a plush over-sized chair.

"Yes. I came to Yale with the dream of designing my own line of clothing."

"That's fascinating." Dennis said, giving her his full attention.

"Well, so far it's just a dream, but hopefully one day..."

"It's a very admirable dream." Dennis said.

"You think so?" Betsy asked, her eyes brightening at the compliment. "Well,

unfortunately, you're about the only one. My parents were so angry when I told

them why I had applied to Yale."

Dennis couldn't believe his ears. "What on Earth for? That's a terrible thing;

discouraging your own children from pursuing their dreams! "

"Oh... Well, it's a long story." Betsy sighed. "By the way, I thought we were going

out."

"What?" Dennis looked at his watch.

"Oh Heavens! Look at the time! Perhaps we can continue this discussion at the

restaurant?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." Betsy said.

"No need to be sorry." Dennis said, suddenly wishing they could skip dinner and

stay here all night... talking.

"Well... He said after a brief silence. "Shall we go?"

Betsy smiled and grabbed her jacket, and purse before following Dennis out into

the hall, locking the door behind her.

As they walked to Dennis' car, he couldn't help but smile. He had no idea what

was in store for him tonight, but he had the feeling that it was bound to be a

night he wouldn't soon forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A half hour later)**

"Where are you taking me?" Betsy asked as they headed down the freeway.

Dennis grinned. "Well, I'd hoped to surprise you but if you _really_ want to know..."

She shook her head. "No, actually I'd rather be surprised. I love surprises,

although I still can't believe that I agreed to go out on a blind date." Then she

turned to him. "But I like how it's turning out so far."

"So do I." Dennis said, finding it hard to stop stealing glances at the beautiful

woman seated next to him in the passenger seat.

"Well, here we are." Dennis said as he pulled into the parking space.

Betsy gasped in disbelief. "Dennis, are you serious?"

"Well, if you'd rather go somewhere else, I'd be happy to-."

"No, this is great. I just... I can't believe it! The Italian Rivera! Do you have any

idea how badly I've wanted to eat here?"

"You're kidding..." Dennis said as he got out of the car.

"No, I'm completely serious! This is just... Oh God, I'm sorry! I'm making a

complete fool out of myself, aren't I?" Betsy said.

"Of course not." Dennis said.

He opened the passenger door and took her hand as he helped her out of the

car.

"Oh... Thank you." She said, as though she was surprised by the gentlemanly

gesture. The thought that she wasn't used to being treated this way saddened

him a bit.

Times certainly have changed...Men were no longer the suave gentlemen that

they used to be.

However, he was determined to use the manners he'd been taught by his father

for the rest of his life. He saw how in love his parents were and he hoped that

one day he and his kid sister Annie could find soul mates the way their parents

had.

As soon as Dennis and Betsy walked into the restaurant, the heavenly aroma of

Italian spices filled the air.

"We have a reservation for Reed, party of two." Dennis said to the maître'd.

The maître'd scanned the list of reservations.

"Reed, you say?"

"Yes. Dennis Reed." Dennis replied, ignoring the maître'd annoyed glance.

"Ah... Here we are. Right this way, Mr. Reed."

He led them to a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant. The fact that it

was probably the most romantic table they had caused Dennis' anger to

dissipate.

"Well this is certainly... Nice, isn't it?" Dennis asked nervously as he and Betsy sat

down at the cozy corner table.

Betsy sighed and looked around at the beautifully decorated restaurant. Dennis

had to agree it was magnificent...

Low lighting, romantic slow Italian music playing from the speakers, and warm

colors of mauve and gold added to the atmosphere, which certainly didn't need

any help.

If Dennis hadn't known any better, he'd have sworn he was in Italy rather than

an Italian restaurant a half hour away from one of the most prestigious

Universities in the United States.

"It's absolutely incredible." Betsy said.

"Have you checked out this menu?" Dennis asked.

"Oh..." Betsy said, her smile disappearing.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, it's awfully expensive. I don't blame you for being surprised about the

prices."

Dennis felt a slight tinge of guilt and before he realized what he was doing, he

reached across the table and took her hand in his. When she gasped in surprise,

he quickly released his grip.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

She smiled shyly and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "It's

okay..."

"So, you were telling me about your parents and your dreams." Dennis said after

they had ordered.

Becky sighed and for a brief moment, Dennis almost regretted bringing up the

subject.

"If you'd rather not talk about it..."

"No, it's all right. No one else seems to be interested. My parents certainly

weren't. They had this idea that people who go to Yale are only aspiring to

become lawyers or doctors."

"I want to be a musician." Dennis said proudly.

"And were your parents happy when they found out why you decided to go to

Yale?" Becky asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh absolutely!" He said, remembering how thrilled his parents were when he

told them the news. "They couldn't have been happier and-."

He looked up; his heart aching when he saw the pain in her eyes. What kind of

parents would want to destroy their child's dream?

"Well..." He continued. "My father would have preferred me to go into law, but I

like to think he's proud of me."

"I'm sure he is." She said, smiling warmly as she reached across the table and

took his hand.

The small gesture touched him deeply. It had been a long time since someone

other than his family had cared about him.

They talked all through dinner, sharing their backgrounds, hopes and dreams.

"Thank you so much, Dennis. That was wonderful." Betsy said as they walked

back to his car.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dennis said. Almost as an afterthought he added; "Do

you need to go home right away?"

Just as he expected, she gave him a surprised look and paused for a minute

before answering.

"No... Why?"

"Well, I really enjoy your company, and I don't want this night to end. Care to join

me for a drink?"

"I'd like that." Betsy said, blushing at the offer.

Dennis smiled; the thought of spending even more time with this beautiful woman

filing his heart with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Much, much later that night...)**

Dennis glanced at his watch. "Wow, I had no idea it was so late!"

They stood glancing at each other in front of Betsy's dorm room. "Yeah... I

probably should be getting in. But thank you, Dennis. I had a wonderful evening."

"I'll call you." Dennis said, reaching into his pocket to touch the piece of paper

where he'd written her number.

"I'd like that." She said with a smile. "Well... Goodnight, Dennis."

He kissed her cheek and then turned to walk down the hallway, unable to resist

glancing back at her more than once.

When he got to his car, he unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. But

something prevented him from turning the ignition and driving away.

This was definitely the craziest thing he'd ever done.

He scrambled out of the car and ran back into the building. He could feel his heart

racing as he ran down the hallway and stood by the door, knocking lightly.

"Dennis..." Betsy said as she opened the door and smiled at him.

Without saying a word, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Ever so slowly,

they parted and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I... Just wanted to say goodnight." He said, before beginning another set of

kisses.

As he walked back to his car and drove away en route to his dorm, he smiled.

Mark was a much better person than Dennis gave him credit for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two years later... Yale music conservatory...**

"Mmmm... You play beautifully..." Betsy sighed as Dennis hit the piano keys, filling

the rehearsal room with the strands of _Heart and Soul. _

"Thank you, Honey." He said, pausing to kiss her. "You know... I even have my

first performance! I can't believe that I'm finally going to be paid for doing what I

love."

Betsy smiled and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Dennis! That's wonderful! I'm

so happy for you!"

Dennis' heart warmed at her affection. "Thank you, Sweetheart." He took her in

his arms and kissed her.

"So what concert hall is going to be fortunate enough to have the famous pianist

Dennis Reed playing to a sold-out crowd? She asked, running her fingers through

his blonde hair.

"Well, actually... It's not a concert hall." Dennis said.

"Oh... Well, wherever it is, I'm sure it'll be a smashing success!"

"It's bound to be, even without my being there." Dennis said with a smile.

"Really? Why?" Betsy asked, trailing kisses down his neck.

"Well it'll only be a failure if anyone objects." Dennis said, taking her in his arms.

Betsy gave him a quizzical look. "Objects? To what?"

"To the marriage."

"What are you talking about? What marriage?"

"Melissa Regan and Joe Baxter. I'm performing at their wedding." Dennis said

proudly.

"Dennis!" Betsy said, abruptly pulling out of his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... Nothing. How much does it pay?" She asked, turning away and crossing

her arms in front of her chest.

"One hundred and... fifty dollars." Dennis said slowly, rising from the piano bench.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm happy for you. Really." She said.

Dennis laid a gentle hand on her shoulder "Betsy..."

The gesture caused her to turn around, startling him when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're crying." He said reaching out to brush a tear from her cheek.

"Come here. What's wrong?"

He wrapped his arms around her, dismayed when she pulled away. "What's

gotten into you?"

"Just forget it, okay?" she asked tearfully.

"You burst into tears for no reason after you were so happy just a few minutes

ago. How am I supposed to forget that?" Dennis asked. "You'd think after two

years together, you'd trust me."

"That's right, Dennis! Two years!" Betsy yelled, startling him with the outburst.

"Betsy, why are you so emotional today?" Dennis asked. Then, a horrible thought

crossed his mind. "Oh dear God! Please don't tell me that you're..."

"I'm not _pregnant_; Dennis if that's what you're concerned with." She said,

finishing his thought.

The relief he felt was enormous. "Oh, thank God. Because I just can't handle that

kind of responsibility right now."

"Of course you can't." She said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You're too wrapped up in your music to notice, right? I'm happy for you, Dennis. I

really am. I'm happy that you're finally getting recognition for your music, no

matter how small, and-."

"Betsy, I-."

She held up her hand to stop him. "Look, I love you Dennis. And if two people are

in love... well, there comes a time when they should make a commitment to each

other. A lifelong commitment."

"But Betsy, what about your education? And mine?"

She sighed and leaned against the piano. "I've done a lot of thinking about this

and I've come to a decision."

Dennis swallowed hard, almost afraid of what he was about to hear. "Okay..."

"Either make a commitment or we're through." She said flatly.

"What?"

"I mean it! I'm tired of waiting around. I need stability in my life; not this

boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. So let's either get married or break up for good."

"Oh... But Betsy..."

"Let me guess... You can't make that kind of commitment right now."

"Well, it's not that I don't love you, Sweetheart; because I do. It's just... what

about my music? What about your dreams?"

Betsy sniffled, ignoring the tears that fell onto her cheeks.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Dennis."

Dennis watched, heartbroken as the woman he loved walked out of the rehearsal

hall... and out of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Days later...**

"All right! What a shot!" Mark exclaimed jumping up from his bed and cheering

along with the crowd on the television. "Can you believe that? One second left in

overtime and Michael Jordan nails it all the way from across the court! Amazing!

Did you see that, Dennis?"

But his question was met with silence.

"Dennis?"

Still more silence.

"Hey!" Mark yelled, startling his roommate.

"What?" Dennis asked, looking up from his book.

"What's with you, man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dennis said.

"I'm talking about you acting so weird." Mark said.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh really? Well, let's see... You're missing classes, you hardly study... Oh, and

you've been in this dorm room so much that I doubt you've seen an ounce of

sunlight in days!"

"So who made you the weather God?" Dennis retorted, not bothering to hide his

irritation.

"I've been to more classes than you have. Now that's weird. I thought you

wanted to be some great _piano-ist_."

"_Pianist_." David corrected.

"Whatever." Mark said. "The point is-."

"The point is that it's none of your business!" Dennis said.

"Come on! We've been friends since we started here at Yale. Why won't you just

tell me what's going on?" Mark asked.

"It's nothing! I just..."

"It's Betsy, isn't it?"

Dennis looked away. Mark knew him too well.

"I knew it. What happened? You guys have a fight or something?"

"Actually... Yes." Dennis sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Amanda and I fight all the time! It's no big-."

"We broke up." Dennis said abruptly.

"Oh man..." Mark said, putting a hand on Dennis' shoulder. "Gee, I'm sorry. What

happened?"

"She said she was tried of us dating and needs a commitment." Dennis said.

"How long has it been again?"

"Two years. But that's hardly-."

"Yeah, I know. But chicks don't want to wait around, you know? They want to

make sure they're taken care of."

Dennis climbed off his bed and paced the room. "She wouldn't even listen to

reason!"

"What does reason have to do with anything?"

"Well, I've got commitments, like school! How can I concentrate on school and

music if I add a wife into the equation?"

"You love her, don't you?"

"Well of course I do! Betsy is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I

love her more than I thought it was possible to love anyone! And it's all thanks to

you."

Mark grinned. "Thanks, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just marry her, man! You know you want to!"

"I do, but... I'm just not ready."

"When are you going to be ready? A year? Two? Dennis, believe me... She's not

going to wait forever."

"I don't want to lose her. I just..."

"Come on, man! Just do it! Look. I have to get to class but trust me on this. If you

love her enough, you'll have no regrets about marrying her." He patted Dennis on

the back before grabbing his books and walking out the door.

"Thanks." Dennis said as the door closed, leaving him alone in the dorm room.

Deep in thought, he walked over to the window and stared out at the gorgeous

sunny sky.

Could he really do this? Just turn his life upside down and get married?

He loved Betsy... That much was certain, and he couldn't imagine life without her.

Even his music, which was his passion, wasn't as important to him anymore.

He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

And then suddenly he knew what to do... because he felt it in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**The following Saturday Night...**

Dennis' heart raced as he double checked the dorm room one last time. It was

hardly the place he'd imagined for such a monumental event, but with Mark's

help, it looked amazing, and the transformation was incredible.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and adjusted his already-straight tie. A push of

a button on Mark's boom box filled the room with the sounds of the rock group

Foreigner's popular _4_ cassette. He rarely if ever listened to pop or rock music, but

this was a special occasion.

A knock on the door caused his heart to skip a beat and he hurried to answer it.

At the stunning sight before him, his chest warmed with love.

"I got here as fast as I could." Betsy said, looking breathtakingly beautiful in a

light blue dress that accented her eyes.

"I'm glad." He said. "Come in."

She stepped inside, her eyes widening at the romantic atmosphere he'd created.

"What's going on? What is all this?"

"This..." He said leaning down to kiss her, "... is for you."

"For me? But why?"

Dennis smiled and as if on cue, "_Waiting For a Girl Like You_" began to play.

Betsy sighed. "Oh my God... I love this song. It's-."

"... the most romantic song ever recorded. I know. You told me." Dennis said.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Here?" Betsy asked. "Dennis, I hardly think that this is the place for-."

Wordlessly he took her in his arms and kissed her as they slowly began to sway

to the music.

"It's the perfect place." He whispered before kissing her again.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "This is wrong, you know." She

sighed.

"Now why on Earth would you say that?" Dennis asked, glancing at her.

"Well... we broke up, and I just..."

"I'm hoping that will all change tonight." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Dennis, what are you talking about?" Betsy asked.

"I'm talking about this." He pulled away from her and reached into his pocket,

pulling out the small blue velvet box.

"Oh my God..." Betsy gasped as her eyes filled with tears.

Dennis took her hand and kissed it as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Betsy, I've been doing a lot of thinking since we've been apart and I keep coming

up with the same conclusion. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life

with you. Betsy Wilcox... Will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded, unable to speak as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I take that as a _yes_?" Dennis grinned.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Betsy cried, throwing her arms around him.

He took her hand and slipped the stunning diamond ring onto her finger. And then

they shared a series of kisses that lasted through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Johns Hopkins University, 1993**

"Professor Reed?"

Dennis looked up, startled by the voice of his teaching assistant.

"Yes?"

"The lecture hall is ready. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Sir. I had no idea that it

had already been reserved for another class."

"It's fine, Tim. Don't worry about it. Thank you." Dennis said.

"No problem." Tim said with a smile. "Anytime you're ready, you can start setting

up."

"Thanks, Tim."

Dennis stood and began to gather his lecture materials, grateful to have such a

wonderful assistant.

His eyes landed on the wooden picture frame that sat on his desk. Smiling, he

picked it up and ran his finger over the slick glass that protected the photo of

Betsy.

God, she was beautiful.

Even more beautiful than the day he'd first laid eyes on her.

Sadly, he realized that he'd taken her for granted. So many nights he'd left her

alone while he stayed right here in his office, adamant on finishing up just one

more project or make one more phone call.

And every time he called with an excuse of why he was missing dinner yet again,

she always lovingly forgave him.

Until last year...when he'd forgotten their anniversary.

He didn't even realize what he had done until she greeted him at the door with

a kiss and an exquisitely wrapped gift that contained the beautifully framed

picture.

Suddenly he was filled with unimaginable shame when he realized he had

nothing to give her in return.

He tried to make amends by taking her out to dinner and buying her flowers.

When they returned home, she'd thanked him profusely.

But the next night after coming home late yet again from the office, he'd peered

into their bedroom, heartbroken when he found her sobbing into her pillow; the

anniversary card she'd given him in her hand.

He leaned against the door frame, longing to go to her... To take her in his arms

and beg her forgiveness for his incredible insensitivity.

However, there was simply no way to make up for what he had done. He'd

forgotten the most wonderful day of his life; of their lives... Something he swore

he'd never do.

And sure enough... the strong tie between them slowly began to unravel...

With a sigh, he returned the picture frame to his desk and rose from his chair. He

paced the office, wondering how he'd managed to tarnish a perfectly happy

marriage.

Suddenly his gaze fell on the calendar.

Their anniversary was just days away...

Quickly he picked up the phone book and flipped through the pages until he

found the number he wanted.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Professor Reed, are you coming?" Tim asked from the doorway.

Dennis looked at the picture of Betsy once more. "Actually Tim, would you please

tell them that I apologize but that the lecture has been postponed until next

week? It seems that something has come up."

"Oh... Well, of course Sir. I'll tell them right away. Is everything all right?"

Dennis smiled and returned his lecture materials to his desk drawers before

putting on his coat and grabbing his car keys.

"Actually everything is perfect. Or at least it will be very soon." Dennis replied,

ignoring Tim's puzzled glance as they walked out of his office.


	12. Chapter 12

Dennis paused in the expansive lobby of the building trying to catch his breath

as he raced to the elevator doors. Not an easy thing to do while holding a

bouquet of brightly colored flowers in one hand and a large blue envelope in

the other.

He could feel his heart beat rapidly as the elevator whisked him to the 17th

floor. As soon as the doors were opened, he ran into the hallway.

"Mr. Reed!"

"Hello, Stacy. I'm sorry to barge in like this but I need to see Betsy right away."

Dennis said.

"Oh, well she's in a meeting but if you'd like to wait-."

Before Stacy could finish, Dennis pushed his way past her and headed for the

board room.

"Mr. Reed! You can't just-."

He pushed the door open, causing two rows of faces at the long wooden table

to turn toward him in appalled stares.

Betsy rose in one fluid motion from the head of the table.

"Dennis! What are you doing here?"

He rushed inside, ignoring the murmurs and glares of her coworkers and

clients.

"Betsy, I've got to talk to you." He said putting his hands on her shoulders as

he tried to catch his breath.

"What, _now_? Dennis, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of a

meeting here!"

"The meeting can wait. This can't." Dennis said.

She looked around the room uncomfortably and then back at her husband.

"Dennis... What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" A voice boomed from the front of the meeting

room. "Betsy, what's the meaning of this?"

"I-I'm not sure, Mr. Helms, but I promise you this will only take a second."

Betsy said nervously.

"Dennis, will you _please_ leave? Look, I love you and I don't want to hurt your

feelings, but I _really_ can't be interrupted right now."

He reached behind his back and produced the large bouquet of flowers,

causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Will these change your mind?"

A series of sighs could be heard from the women in the room, along with some

disgruntled comments from the men.

Betsy's eyes filled with tears as she took the bouquet from his hand.

"Dennis..."

"Mr. Reed, I believe you have been asked to vacate the premises!" Mr. Helms

said. "Now if you won't comply, I'll have no choice but to call security and-."

"I promise I'll be out of here in two minutes." Dennis said as he faced Mr.

Helms. There's something I have to do first, though."

He smiled and returned his attention to Betsy. "I know I haven't been the

most attentive husband; and you know that more than anyone. But I've been

doing a lot of thinking the past few hours and... There's nothing more

important to me than us. Not my work, my music... none of it. Now, our

anniversary is coming up and this isn't exactly the way I had planned to do

this, but..."

The entire room stared at him as he handed her the large blue envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just something that will hopefully tell you how much I love you and... How

sorry I am."

Betsy looked up at him, smiling as he brushed a tear from her cheek. "Sorry?

What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For not being a good husband. You deserve so much better and I just..."

"You're a wonderful husband." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

He blushed and smiled.

"Aren't you going to open that?" He asked pointing to the envelope.

"Oh... Yes, of course." She said. Her hand trembled as she tore open the

envelope and slid out a thin navy blue envelope.

"Plane tickets? Dennis...What..."

He smiled and motioned for her to open the flap.

Slowly she pulled the tickets out of the envelope, and her hand flew to her

mouth.

"Oh my God... Are you serious?"

"Well, it's not Rome or Paris like you'd wanted but-."

As though forgetting that they weren't alone, she pulled him toward her and

kissed him passionately, oblivious to the applause that filled the room.

"So where are you headed?" A woman asked when the applause died down.

Betsy turned and touched her husband's face.

"Seattle." She said with a smile.

"_Seattle_?" the woman asked, obviously appalled by the idea. "Why that's

hardly a romantic place! Why in the _world_ would you want to go there?"

Betsy took Dennis' hand and led him out of the room.

"If you'll excuse me, it seems that I have a prior commitment. We can finish

this up next week. Meeting adjourned." She said from the doorway

They walked down the hallway and headed for the elevator, oblivious to the

commotion going on behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A few days later... Seattle Washington, Space Needle observation deck) **

"This is so romantic." Betsy sighed as she leaned against her husband while

looking out onto the city. "It's so peaceful up here, don't you think?"

"It certainly is." Dennis said kissing her cheek as he wrapped his arms around

her. "And as long as I don't look down, I'm perfectly content with being this

high off the ground."

"That's right. I'd forgotten about your fear of heights." Betsy said. "If it makes

you so afraid, why'd you want to take an elevator up to the observation deck?

The tour guide said it's 520 feet high."

"Oh..." Dennis said, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Well, you said you'd always

wanted to come here, so..."

"I can't believe you did all this for me. That wonderful restaurant last night,

the cruise on the harbor... You're amazing." Betsy said.

"I believe _you_ hold that title, not I." Dennis said, pulling her toward him for a

kiss.

"Dennis..."

"Isn't there anything I can do for you? I mean, you've given me more than I

ever dreamed, in just one day. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Betsy

said.

"No need..." Dennis said. "As long as you love me, that's all I care about."

They kissed again before staring out at the Washington State Ferries that

were coming in and out of Puget Sound.

"They look like miniature boats!" Betsy said; her laughter music to Dennis'

ears.

"Actually... There is something I'd like to do." Dennis said. "That is if you don't

mind."

She turned to him in surprise.

"Of course, Dennis! I'll do anything for you. Just name it." Betsy said.

"It won't take long. I promise." He said.

She kissed him and touched her forehead to his. "As long as I'm with you, it

doesn't matter how long it takes."

"All right." Dennis said taking her hand. "Shall we go?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Reed." Betsy said.

**(A little while later)**

Dennis pulled the rental car into a narrow parking space and turned off the

engine.

"Where are we?" Betsy asked, as Dennis helped her out of the car.

"You'll see." He said with a smile.

He took her hand and led her down the dock until they came to a grey

houseboat. Dennis reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper,

glancing at it before folding it in half.

"This is the right place." He said with a smile.

"The right place? Dennis, what are you up to?" Betsy asked.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Of course I do...with all my heart."

He stepped onto the front deck and stood at the front door. "Wow... I didn't

realize I'd be so nervous." He said.

His hand shook as he knocked on the door.

When the door was opened, he found himself looking down at a young boy.

"Well hello there!" Dennis said. "Your last name wouldn't be _Baldwin _would it?"

The little boy scrunched up his face in confusion. "Yeah... Why?"

"Just as I thought. This is the right place."

"Wait... what are you talking about?" Jonah asked.

"Well it's so nice to finally meet you!" Dennis said, extending his hand.

Slowly Jonah backed away.

"DAD!" He yelled.

A few seconds later a man came to the door. "What's going on?"

"This guy seems to know us. It's kind of creepy." Jonah said.

"Can I help you?" The man asked Dennis.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten the boy. I just wanted to-."

"Dennis! Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

His sister Annie rushed past the man and into her brother's arms giving him a

huge bear hug.

"Oh, well I just wanted to surprise-."

"Betsy!" Annie exclaimed, pulling out of Dennis' arms and rushing to hug her

sister-in-law.

"Sam, this is my brother Dennis and his wife Betsy." Annie explained to the

man.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Dennis said, shaking Sam's hand.

"Same here." Sam said. "Listen, I'm sorry if my son hurt your feelings. He's

pretty protective of Annie and I."

"I can't say that I blame him. I'm pretty protective of my kid sister myself,

although it looks like she's in good hands." Dennis said with a smile. "I'm sorry

I scared you, Jonah."

"It's okay." Jonah said.

"I'm Dennis; Annie's older brother and this is my wife Betsy."

"Pleased to meet you, Jonah." Betsy said.

"Won't you come in?" Sam asked.

They stepped inside the houseboat and looked around in awe. "This is a

beautiful home you have here, Sam." Dennis said.

"Yes, it really is." Betsy said.

"Have a seat and I'll fix you a drink." Sam said.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm sorry for intruding like this, but I just wanted to surprise

Betsy. This is her first time in Seattle." Dennis said.

"I remember my first time in Seattle." Annie said with a dreamy look in her

eyes.

Sam smiled and took her hand. "So do I... You looked so beautiful standing

there in the street."

Annie leaned over and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder. "If

Jonah hadn't left his backpack on the observation deck..."

Jonah rolled his eyes. "How many times are you going to tell that story?"

Annie smiled and rose from the sofa to hug Jonah tightly. "As many times as I

want. Because if it weren't for you..."

"Yeah, yeah... you guys would have never fallen in love." Jonah finished.

"Best thing that ever happened to me." Sam said. "Well, since Maggie and all."

"Oh yes. Annie told me about that. I'm so sorry about your wife."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"It's nice to see you two so happy." Dennis said.

"Well look at you guys!" Annie said. "Boy the last time I saw you two... when

was that, Christmas Eve? You didn't look nearly as happy as you do now."

Dennis and Betsy leaned toward each other and kissed, causing Jonah to

cringe slightly.

"Ahhh.. I see we're making Jonah uncomfortable." Dennis said.

"Jonah, why don't you show Betsy and Dennis around the house while I make

us something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Sure. No problem." Jonah said. "Come on Betsy. Come on Dennis. My room is

so cool. You've gotta see it!"

Betsy rose and walked over to the stairs. "You coming , Dennis?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Dennis said. He turned to Annie. "Can I talk to you?"

" What's on your mind?" Annie asked.

"Let's go outside,okay?" Dennis asked.

"Okay." Annie said, following her brother out onto the back deck.

"My, this really is beautiful." Dennis said as they stood on the deck looking out

onto Lake Union.

"I just love it here." Annie said. "Best decision I ever made, although I still

regret hurting Walter the way I did."

"Don't be." Dennis said. "You did the right thing."

She looked at him in amazement. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. My brother,

the one who's always so practical is saying I did the right thing by leaving the

man that I was engaged to?For a man I'd never even _met_? "

"Well, about that." Dennis said. "Annie, I'm afraid that when you asked me

about Sam before, I didn't give you the best advice."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked if my relationship with Betsy was fated?"

"You don't believe in fate." Annie said.

"Yeah, about that." Dennis said. "I was wrong."

"Dennis, are you saying..."

"Betsy and I were brought together by destiny, just like you and Sam. And I

firmly believe that." Dennis said.

"If you hadn't heard Sam on the radio and if I'd been paying more attention in

class... Well... let's just say that I'm very grateful to my college roommate for

perusing me to go on a date with a woman I'd never seen before."

"What woman is that?" Betsy asked walking out onto the deck.

"I'll leave you two alone." Annie said, touching her brother's shoulder.

As they stood out on the deck, Betsy slid her arms around her husband's \

waist. "What's this about another woman?"

"Oh... I was just telling Annie about this incredible woman I met in college."

Dennis said, kissing her.

"Tell me about her." Betsy said.

"Okay. Well, she's beautiful, smart and incredibly sexy." Dennis said. "In fact I

fell in love with her the moment I saw her. And even though it took me a while

to ask, I'll never forget how happy I was when she agreed to be my wife."

Betsy's eyes filled with tears. "Dennis..."

"And I was just thinking that the minute we get home, I'm going to call Mark

and thank him for giving me the greatest gift I could have ever imagined."

"What's that?" Betsy asked.

Dennis pulled her into his arms, and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"You" he said as they kissed again and again.

The End


End file.
